Chaotic Good vs Lawful Good
by Ashisinthecloset
Summary: Jamie Reagan is your average cop, his fiance left him and he's stuck in the middle of this "secret organization" involving his family. what happens when he encounters an unruly vigilante?
1. Prologue

Jamie Reagan was just fresh out of Harvard, he was originally going to be a lawyer but changed to a cop last second. His fiance was not too happy about this so she left him for this, although he loved her his job came first... It was a Tuesday morning in early June when it happened, a call came in about a domestic dispute near Canal Street- it was probably the same couple, "That's our cue," Renzuli winked as he started the car, "Let's go, Reagan." the wails of the sirens blared through the streets and the car flew past buildings and trees. By the time the two officers got to the scene they were shocked and confused to see that it _was_ the same couple but the boyfriend was tossed out of his own house and emerging from the front door was what seemed to be a young woman with round glasses, she was somewhere between the age of 19-23 and had short and choppy unnatural red hair. Wedged underneath her left arm was a skateboard.

"What the hell?" Jamie grumbled as he hopped out of the car, "Renzuli, does that look like the normal resident of this house?"

"Nope," the other shrugged, "Love triangle maybe?" just then the man's girlfriend appeared behind the red head, quivering in fear before tugging at the red head's arm.

"Whatever it is, let's go. NYPD, FREEZE!"

"Shit," the red head smirked, "See ya, Mary!" with that she sprinted off before hopping on the skateboard and zipping away Renzuli and Reagan stopped at the couple, Renzuli ordered Jamie to go after the red head and he swiftly obeyed.

"POLICE FREEZE!" Jamie roared, the red head glanced back with a smirk, "Stop!!"

She pushed her skateboard faster and knocked over empty crates in her way to slow him down, Jamie had a look of despair plastered on his face, she glanced before her to see a bench, "Ah, raspberries." she groaned before jumping off her skateboard and running across the bench.

"Oh come on!" he groaned as he fumbled to get over the crates, "This would be much easier on you if you just stop!"

"Later, Blue Boy!" she saluted with a smirk before turning a corner and disappearing. Jamie facepalmed before turning back and returning to his partner who was trying to get statements from the dysfunctional couple. Renzuli was upset when he didn't see the red head with Jamie, the couple had calmed down by now.

"Ms. Randall," Renzuli began, "When your boyfriend, Mr. Lance, here hit you, no one else was in the house correct?"

"That is correct officer." The lady responded, "But my friend- uh, the red head- Patch, Patch Beckett, was coming over. She has the keys to my house."

"And when your friend, _Patch, _entered and saw the scene what did she do?"

"She started kicking me officer!" Mr. Lance blurted, "That bitch assaulted me!"

"Hey," Jamie hissed, "He wasn't askin you, wait your turn."

"Well," Ms. Randall continued, "When he was beating me, Patch jumped in and tossed him off of me. She protected me."

"And you didn't think of getting her to stop, or to call the police?!"

"She saved me!" Randall shrugged, "I didn't think I'd need the authorities!" Renzuli sighed before thanking the lady for her statement. Both officers headed back to their car and sighed deeply, they were dealing with a typical vigilante, how would they take care of this?


	2. Ya Know

The two officers entered the station and began searching the file cabinets; anything they could dig up on this "Patch Beckett" character. Patch wasn't in any trouble- okay maybe saying that would be an _understatement- _but they just wanted to bring her in for questioning and maybe one night in a cell for unnecessary assault and running from police.

All they could find under the last name "Beckett" was a young lady named _Mercedes Patricia-Ashlyn Beckett_, and she had black hair. "Hey, sarge," Jamie examined the photo, "Don't this look kinda like that _Patch _we saw today?"

"I don't know," Renzuli shrugged, "I didn't get a good look at her." Jamie groaned and tried his best to remember the red head's face; _light blue eyes- almost purple looking- short and choppy flaming red hair, pale skin littered with freckles and a smirk full of childlike innocence... _He glanced at the photo one more time and _all _of the details he listed off for Patch were the same for Mercedes, except the hair part. Jamie took out the information about Patch- Mercedes, or whoever the hell this girl was- and scanned it.

_**Name:** Mercedes Patricia-Ashlyn Beckett_

_**Parents:** George Thomas Beckett (father) and Yêu Vo (mother); both are deceased_

_**Age:** 21_

_**Height/Weight:** 5 ft. 3 in. 105 lbs._

_**D.O.B.****:** 12/18/1998_

_**Sex:** F_

_**Race:** Vietnamese-American_

_**Occupation:** Actor, writer_,_ and journalist_

_**Place of Residence:** Brooklyn Navy Yard_

"Well," Jamie closed the file, "I'm gonna go pay this Beckett kid a visit."

"You need backup or anything?" Renzuli poked his head up from the file he was reading but Jamie just shook his head and shrugged, "Alright, be careful." and with that Jamie slid out the door.

The red head pulled up to an old worn theater, it looked as if one were to sneeze near the proximities it would crumble, yet the building was still functional. She hopped off her skateboard and flipped it into the air before catching it, "It's showtime, kid." she ran a hand through her hair in attempts to straighten it- or at least make presentable- she took a look at her reflection in the glass door and then slipped inside.

Sitting cross legged in center stage with a laptop in her lap was a young blonde woman in a navy blue hoodie, she appeared to be around the age of 19, she didn't notice the red head come in. "Guess who's back, baby~~~!" the girl in the hoodie jumped when she heard the voice, once she knew who it belonged to she let out an irritated groan. "Miss me?" the red head smirked slyly and leaned against the _apron _of the stage.

"Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" the girl in the hoodie snarled.

"What?" the red head rolled her eyes, "I can't sneak up on my favorite person?"

"Let's see, given the fact that I was alone in this empty old theater- which by the way has shitty heating and air conditioning- a place that's kinda creepy to be in when you're all by your lonesome, and _you_ just happen to show up and make your presence known in the most obnoxious way. So, yes, Patch. You _cannot _sneak up on me like _that_."

"I'm real sorry, AJ..." The red head, Patch, frowned. Her voice held complete sincerity and it was hard to stay mad at her. The girl in the hoodie, AJ, sighed before closing her laptop in frustration.

"Don't give me that look." AJ groaned.

"What look?" Patch responded as she hoisted herself onto the stage.

"Just forget it, Patch. Anyways you got your old man's theater, what are you going to do now? Now that he's- ya know... Now that he's-"

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno, AJ," Patch shrugged, "I dunno."

Jamie had pulled up at Brooklyn Navy Yard and began to search for Patch's address, he glanced left and right until he came across a quaint 3 story blue house with the right address, he stopped the car and got out. As he walked up the path leading to the front porch one of the neighbors spotted him, an elderly lady who was watering her lawn.

"Oh dear," the woman gasped in shock, "Is she in trouble officer?"

"Patch?" Jamie tilted his head.

"Oh, only her friends call her that- Mercedes Beckett- she isn't in any trouble is she?"

"No ma'am- well- it's not any serious trouble or anything."

"Oh thank heavens." the woman sighed, "That girl was always such a saint- she still is- she always protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

"I see." Jamie grinned as he listened.

"Her father owned a theater nearby, her mother was an author. They raised a bright young lady, although Mercedes was never the same after that incident..."

"Incident?" Jamie cocked an eyebrow, "What incident, ma'am?"

"Oh goodness me!" the lady jolted, "I've said too much! Miss Mercedes does not like being reminded of it. I'm sorry for keeping you from your task, officer, have a nice day." she turned to leave but Jamie called after her, she looked back at him one last time before disappearing into her home. _Well that was a bit odd._

AJ was sitting with her back leaned against Patch's, she was vigorously typing away to finish up the fliers announcing the re-opening of the Beckett Playhouse all while Patch chugged a bottle of cherry soda.

"Dad died from a heart attack," the red head sniffled, _the same story again_. "I was 17 when it happened- I know I've told you this story millions of times, AJ, but..."

"It's his death anniversary," AJ butted in calmly, "You don't have to explain, Patch, I understand."

"It's been five years," Patch was on the verge of tears, "To think that after _all that time_, I'd be over it." she let out a chuckle.

"Sometimes we don't heal after we lose those important to us..."

"Ya know, my ma died a month after he did. The heartache was too much for her. I could've helped relieve some of that pain for her but I was a coward. I was a mess."

"Yeah, but you were still a kid."

"A stupid and moronic kid."


	3. Questioning

"Hello?" Jamie knocked on the door, there was no reply, "Miss Beckett?!" he sighed and checked his watch, it was 11:43 AM, he had time but he didn't know how long he'd be there. Jamie peeked through the windows, the blinds got in his way and he could only make out slivers of the inside.

"Excuse me, sir?" a voice chimed from behind him, Jamie turned around and saw a young man somewhere in his 20s, "Are you looking for Patch?"

"Yeah, do you know if she's home?" Jamie smiled.

"Nah, but she's usually at her old man's theater in 'Hattan."

"Where might that be?"

AJ and Patch were cleaning off the spotlights, most of the theater had already been cleaned and all that needed to be taken care of were the lights and the stage. AJ glanced at the clock, "Oh shit," she exclaimed, "Patch, I gotta go."

"Alright," Patch nodded, "Thanks for helping out man."

"Later!" AJ left Patch all by herself in the cold and empty theater, Patch took some time to take in the enormous amounts of space that surrounded her. Memories began washing over her- happy memories- she smiled before going back to cleaning the lights without a care.

Jamie parked the police car a block away from the Beckett Playhouse, he slid out of the car and began making his way over. He glanced to his left and spotted five gang members that have been terrorizing the streets of Manhattan, he stopped and changed his focus from the theater to the five men, "Hey!" he shouted, the five gang members' attention quickly shot to him and his blood ran cold. _What was he thinking? _

"Got a problem, officer?" one of the men said as he got up into Jamie's face, he smelled heavily of alchohol.

"Yeah," Jamie stood his ground although the men were taller than him, "It says no smoking within 20 feet of the perimeter of this building, oh and no soliciting."

"And what are you going to do about it?" the man gently shoved him causing Jamie to stumble.

"Well," Jamie gritted his teeth, "I'm going to have to either give you all a citation or arrest you." The next thing he knew was that his face was pressed against the scorching sidewalk and being kicked then he heard a voice and saw someone, then the five men running off.

"Stupid bastards," the voice hissed before turning to Jamie's weak body, "Hey, you alright?" he felt hand on his head, it stung, before his vision went black...

When he opened his eyes he found himself laying on a bench inside of the lobby of the theater, his head throbbed violently now, goosebumps formed on his skin. "Where- _augh!-_" he struggled to get up, "Where-"

"The lobby of Beckett Playhouse," the same voice startled him, he turned his head and noticed her sitting with her legs crossed on the bench across from him, "How's your head doing?"

"You!"

"Yes, _me_, but that isn't an answer to my question."

"I need to take you back to the station and- _gah!_" Jamie grabbed his head in pain, Patch rolled her eyes and hopped off her seat and stepped towards him. The girl reached out to place a hand on his cheek but he jerked away quickly.

"I'm not gonna sock ya," Patch sighed, "Just chill." she pulled out a mini first aid kit from in inside pocket of her hoodie and placed a hand on his cheek. Jamie jolted at the coldness of her palm, she began gently dabbing a disinfectant cloth against his injury and he hissed in pain.

"Ow!" he swatted her hand away.

"Hold still, dummy!" she snapped, he quickly obeyed. Once she cleaned his wound and placed a bandage on it she stepped back to her seat, a curious look on her face. Jamie just stared at her in awe and confusion, why was he here again?

"Wait!" he fished around for his cuffs, "I need to take you in for que-"

"Yeah," Patch cut him off, he noticed she was spinning his hat on her index finger, "No. I _don't __do _police questioning." she began shuffling to the door as she tossed his hat in his direction, it glided in the air and landed on his head in a slanted angle.

"Wait-" he tried to go after her but his head throbbed and stopped him and he groaned, "Come back-"

"Nah," Patch glanced back with a smirk, "Later, Blue boy. Oh! Also, don't worry about locking the door when you leave." she waved a remote in the air before tucking it away in her sleeve pocket, she shot him a two finger salute before hopping on her skateboard and gliding away.


	4. King of New York

Jamie drove back to the police station all while going over the events of what had happened that day: a call came in about a domestic dispute, that red head with the skateboard- Patch- and those gangsters. He wondered what the red head was doing right now, if she was also thinking about what happened that day.

Speaking of Patch, she brushed past buildings and trees and people as she rode her skateboard, she stomped her foot onto the ground and tossed her skateboard into the air before catching it. She let out a calm breath before hopping up the steps to ring a doorbell, seconds later she could hear faint pitter patter of feet grow closer.

"PATCH!!!" a little boy, who seemed to be fice years old, leapt out of the front door and into her arms, "Hi!"

"Hey there buddy!" she beamed as she gave him noogie, "Where's your brother?"

"Oh," a teenage boy appeared, "Heya, Patch."

"Luke," Patch smiled, "Marcel, where's your uncle?"

"Right here." A man popped up from the left, "Hey cos." he smiled and hugged Patch.

"Max," Patch smiled, "Thanks for taking care of the minions for me. They weren't any trouble, were they?"

"No trouble at all! Hey, have you been taking care of yourself?" Max tilted his head.

"Yeah," Patch shrugged, "_Why_?"

"Take your glasses off." Patch groaned and stared blankly, "_Mercedes, take the goddamn glasses off._"

Patch did as told and low and behold dark circles painted the bottom of her eyes. Max sighed and rubbed his temple.

"If you're gonna say it," Patch mumbled, "Then say it."

"I know you've been busy now that you've been taking care of the playhouse," Max lectured while Patch placed her glasses back on her nose, "But you need to take care of yourself, kid!"

"I will, and I am!" Patch began walking off with the young boys, "Get off my case! Let's go boys." and with that the three of them left.

Patch slid her skateboard into her bag before dropping both hands by her sides the little boy, Marcel, glanced down at her right hand and happily placed his in hers. Patch glanced down at him only to see his cheerful face and hear his giggle, "Kids." she sighed happily and shook her head before quickly darting her head down to her left hand. The other boy, Luke, had his hand in hers and a soft blush painted his face.

"What?" Luke grumbled, "Just trying to make sure you don't get lost."

"Since when do I ever get lost, Luke?" Patch chuckled, "Your big sis knows her way around Manhattan better than any boy in blue!"

"You got lost half an hour after you adopted us!" Luke cried.

"Water under the bridge! Come on, our bus is here." the three of them hopped on and sat in the back, Patch sitting between both boys. Marcel by the window and Luke by the aisle, this was a normal day for this trio...


	5. Just a person

"Uncle Jamie?" Sean asked politely, "So is that skateboard lady a bad guy?" he was poking at his mashed potatoes while looking up at his cop uncle.

"Technically, _no._" Jamie sighed, a visible bruise decorated his forehead, "She's probably some crazy punk who takes drugs."

"Jamie!" his brother's wife hissed at him as she covered the young boy's ears, "No talk about those things at the table!" Jamie quickly apologized before taking a sip of his water. The normal conversations started back up at the table and Jamie couldn't help but wonder _what was her family situation like?_ Obviously both her parents were dead but what did she do all alone? Were those men after her for revenge?

"So," Jamie cleared his throat, "How was your day?" he glanced to his brother, Danny and then to his sister, Erin before the conversation topic changed.

Speaking of Patch, she was riding the bus back to Brooklyn, the boys sitting on either side of her. Cars and buildings blending together out the window, Luke had a pair of navy blue earbuds on and played with his phone while Marcel dangled his legs over the edge of his seat and played with two little action figures he had with him. The little boy began making mock explosions as he made his figurines battle in the air, Patch smiled down at him and ruffled his hair lovingly, "Hey, sis?" the little boy smiled, "What's for dinner?"

"Luke and I are making ravioli." she smiled back, "And we're gonna have icecream after."

"Icecream?" Marcel gasped with glee.

"Yep."

"I want chocolate!"

"I know, kiddo."

"Patch?" Luke asked as he yanked out an earbud, "What's that cut from?" he gestured to his left cheek which prompted her to furrow her brows and poke her own cheek. Patch winced when placed pressure on it, she quickly retracted her hand to find a splotch of red on her finger, _that's right she was injured in the fight._ The girl straightened herself in her seat and readjusted her glasses and smiled at her brother.

"Nothing," she tried to reassure him, "Just got it from fixing up the door at the theater!" Luke gave her a skeptical look before shrugging and placing his earbud back in. About 30 more minutes till they got home.

Jamie was helping Danny wash the dishes, his head still hurt like hell and Danny could sense something was up. The detective sighed before drying his hands and leaning against the countertop.

"What happened today?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms, Jamie blinked and scoffed softly before shaking his head indicating that _nothing _happened. "C'mon, kid. Something must've happened, ya haven't been talking about your day!"

"Look," the blonde sighed, "It was just some girl and a skateboard. Okay?"

"Oh ho!" Danny chuckled, "A _girl?"_ the smug look on his face prompted Jamie to toss a towel at him. It was annoying whenever his brother teased him about his love life- especially after Sydney left him- all Jamie wanted was to tell this punk that she should leave most of the heroic stuff to the cops. Nothing more, nothing less. Jamie began to tell his brother everything, making sure that no one else heard, he told Danny about what she looked like and how she helped him.

"That's what happened," Jamie sighed, "Just an odd girl."

"Tell ya what," Danny patted his shoulder, "I'll keep an eye out for this dame and bring her in."

"Thanks." he grinned softly before leaving the room...

Patch was putting on a movie for Marcel while Luke washed the dishes, the little boy happily bounced in his seat on the couch as _Casper the Friendly Ghost _played on screen. Patch smiled before heading into the kitchen to get herself some icecream from the freezer, "The cut wasn't from fixing the door." she sighed as she grabbed the vodka from the pantry.

Luke froze and glanced back at her, he knew it, and waited for an answer. "Why did you lie earlier?" the boy asked.

"I didn't want to scare Marcel."

"What happened?"

"Now, if I told you, you'd flip." Patch chuckled as she poured herself a generous amount into her vanilla icecream, "Wouldn't want that to happen!"

"Cede,*****" Luke sighed, "Come on."

"You know how I feel when you use the shortened version of my real name." Patch snapped as she took a sip of her alcoholic icecream.

"_Mercedes._"

"Look," she groaned, "If I don't make it back tomorrow at my usual time, I'm probably at the police station." Luke flashed her a puzzled and concerned look, he had so many questions but he knew she wouldn't answer them. "You know the drill, don't you?" she raised an eyebrow, icecream staining the corner of her lips.

The boy nodded uneasily before scratching his head. He said his goodnight and scurried off quickly, what happened...?

**Author's note:**

**Cede:** pronounced as _Sadie_


End file.
